Jeff The Killer - Haunted
by RaisedByCreatures
Summary: Jeff gets this man to help him track down Jane The Killer because she left him for dead in a hospital. They find Jane at her house and they were about to kill her but Jeff had another plan to kill her. So he rapes her and she ends up pregnant and dies from childbirth .. (This story is continued from the CreepyPasta : Far From Over)


Boy's POV:

9 months later, I read in the paper about a girl who had died by child-birth, and that the DNA tests shown that the father was none other than the infamous Jeff the Killer. But the paper was wrong. There is no Jeff the Killer, at least not anymore. Thanks to me, Jeff the Killer was no longer. He was just Jeff. I was waiting outside the church when out walked my best friend Jeff. He had just gotten done with his RCIA program a week ago, and he finally got the Reconciliation that was needed to bring peace to his mind and soul. His bleached skin, burnt eyelids, and carved smile would never heal, but it didn't matter. He looked happy for once in his life. As he got in my car, I handed him the paper.

We chose not to go over to see him, for we thought Jeff wasn't ready to see a symbol of his former life. Eventually I got a phone call. "Hey, big brother, what 'cha doing?" I sighed and told the girl's voice

"I'm sorry sis, Im really..."I tried to explain. She listened in horror as she heard me scream, she was shocked, and didn't understand what was happening, for she could only hear. "Brother? Brother!, whats wrong, what happened, BROTHER!" screamed my sister, as I fell to the hard wooden floor. A man picked up the phone from in front of me, and spoke these three simple words, "Go to sleep." I was helpless, I couldn't move, or use any part of my body, for i was paralyzed. The last thing I remember was watching Jeff, slowly slice my throat.

He was back.

Jeff's POV:

It had been 2 weeks after Jeff had read about Jane dying due to childbirth

"It's a shame she died, such a pretty girl" Jeff

darkly, shaking his head. The memory made him shiver, but it was a good shiver, A murderous shiver. Jeff had gone weeks without killing someone and the feeling was beginging to become more and more. He had to kill someone. But who?

He walked through the woods only to be faced by The Slenderman. Jeff looked up at him and and smiled

"Sup dude"

The Slenderman looked down at Jeff and nodded his head and then disappeared

It was 9:00pm when he reached a street. He didn't bother reading the street name. He wasn't planning on staying in this neibourhood long. Jeff just went to the first house with lights on. The window was wide open and the purple, silky curtains were half drawn. There was a silhouette of a girl, about the age of Jeff, changing into her pjammas for the night. He clutched the blood smeared knife in his front pocket of his white hoody and jumped over the fence. The girl hadn't noticed Jeff as she closed the curtains but not the window. Jeff slowly made her way to her window. Luckily her house wasn't that .. tall and he could easily climb up onto a trampoline and climb the rest of the wall into her bedroom.

Jeff landed with a silent thump. The girl wasn't there so he stayed behind the curtains until she arrived. While waiting there, he noticed a picture on the windowsill of a little girl and her family. It must of been the girl he was just about to kill and her family. The girl had longish brown hair with blonde highlights at the front. The girl's eyes were a bright blue colour and her lips were a rosey pink.

Jeff sighed and put the picture back beside him. He noticed a picture of the girl and her friend.

He stared at them both for a good 3 minutes before gasping and falling back, out the window and landing face first on the trampoline with the photo still in his hand. Jeff recovered and sat up and looked back at the photo. His heart rate increased as he recognised the other girl she was with.

The girl had short, black hair with chocolate brown eyes.

_Jane_

Her smile was deep and innocent. They were surrounded by family members, all laughing and happy. He noticed Jane's family talking with the brown haired girl's family. He had flashbacks of last year when he slaughtered Jane's family and tried to make her like him but failed, when he tied her up to a chair and set the house of fire.

Even though his cheeks were permanently scared into a smile, Jeff was not smiling at all. For some reason, he was terrified at the thought of Jane. He could still feel her presence there watching him, even though she is dead.

With all thought of killing gone, and the picture smashed all over the ground, Jeff jumped over the fence into the woods with a wary look and a feeling of being followed.

(((I have continued the next chapters in an eaiser place, starting from the beggining: 9748785-jeff-the-killer-regret-preface)))


End file.
